Batsy's Girl
by COOL CREEPER
Summary: Joker, Beats and abuses Harley right? So if thought what if tha dark knight, became Harley's knight. Rated T for a bit of Violence. DISCLAIMER: I don't own any batman characters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you all like my first ever story :)! Bye!**

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Ow, Mr. J that hurt" Harley said as Joker was beating her to a bloody pulp, she was covered in cuts, briuses and blood. Tears rolled down Harley's eyes, "Get out of my sight!" Joker screamed. Harley ran, grabbed her stuff and fled. 'He's so mean' harley thought. She saw someone, it looked like a girl with ginger hair and it looked like she was with a black haired man. Harley waited until those two had gone, and slipped out. She walked with a limp in her leg, she didn't realise that every one was looking at her. "Omg, Bruce get that skank away from me" Veronica screamed, Harley just ignored her, she walked to an alleyway hopefully trying to get away, she didn't hear footsteps behind her, the pain was too much, and she fainted.

* * *

Bruce had caught Harley just in time. He took her to the hospital and they ran scans on her. "Is she gonna be ok?" Beuce asked the doctor "I don't know for sure, but she could be.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter :3 Bye, CC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all your nice support :), im going to try to get as many chapters out as I can :3.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"Uhh, where am I?" Harley asked she looked around and all she saw was a man, with black hair and blue eyes. "How are you feeling miss?" Bruce asked, a woman with ginger hair walked in "Bruce, there you are, why are you with this skank?" Veronica asked. "Not very well Mr..." Harley replied, ignoring Veronica. Veronica grabbed Bruce's arm and yanked him out of the hospital room that Harley was in. "Bruce, for cheating on me, WE'RE OVER!" Veronica screamed. The paparazzi were taking a lot of photos.

* * *

(2 weeks later) Harley was walking out of the hospital, waiting for Poison Ivy. Suddenly a pink car showed up with a woman wearing sunglasses and a hat. "Red!" Harley said as she got into the car. "Harls, you can stay at mine." Red said, "How long?" Harley asked, "For as long as you want" Red answered. "YAY!" Harley exclaimed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry its short, but its the best I can come up with, seen as my birthday is in 3 days :) If its your birthday soon happy B-day! Bye. CC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Does any of you guys play Terraria? If you do, tell me whats your favourite boss tommorow is my birthday :D**

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Finally done!" Ivy said as she finished making Harley's room, "I'm back red!" Harley said with about 4 bags full of clothes and one bag that has 'Cosmetics' writen on it. "What did you buy?" Ivy asked "Well I bought..." Harley answered

* * *

"Are you ok Master Bruce?" Alfred asked "Completely fine" Bruce answered sarcastically "I believe this has something to do with Ms. Vreeland" Alfred said "No, nothing to do with her" Bruce lied and Alfred could see it.

* * *

"Harls, lets go clubbing tonight" Ivy suggested, "Sure, but we should get changed, its almost 9pm" Harley replied. So Harley and Ivy got changed, Harley was wearing a red dress that went down to her thighs, red glittery heels and black ribbon that went around her waist. Ivy was wearing a leaf green long dress that went down to her knees, green ballet flats and pink bracelet. Harley and Ivy got in her car and Ivy drove to 'The Rose Petal Nightclub'.

* * *

Harley and Ivy walked into the nightclub, Harley went to get some drinks and bumped into someone "Watch where you're going!" Harley yelled "Sorry, here let me help you up," He said, Harley recognised his voice, 'Thats BRUCE WAYNE, HARLEY YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT!' Harley thought. Bruce helped her up "Thanks," Harley said "No problem." Bruce said smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: I can't thank you all enough for the nice support :3! Tomorrow is my birthday! (26/8), I hope you all have a happy day XOXO CC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Because all of you are lovely, I bring you this chapter as a gift.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

Harley and Bruce talked a bit (actually a LOT), Harley saw that Bruce was very kind and nice, she thought he was cute. Harley had a crush on Bruce Wayne.

* * *

"Pumpkin Pie, Daddy's Home!" Joker yelled, to his surprise there came no answer 'That twit should've come back by now, she's probably gone to that weed!' Joker thought, he knew he was correct, he decided to pay her a visit.

* * *

Joker knocked onto the door of Ivy's house, there was no answer. "When are those idiots getting back?"Joker asked one if the goons

* * *

"Harley, I think we should go now," Ivy suggested, "Yes red, bye Bruce" Harley said she waved.

* * *

Harley and Ivy were going back to the house, when the door of the house was wide open "Red, did you leave the door open?" Harley asked "Of course I didn't!" Ivy snapped. Slowly and cautiously they entered...

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short, but I have terrible writer's block, sorry I won't upload many chapters, but im hoping my writer's block stops soon, you are all very patient. XOXO CC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I thank you greatly for you patience, I hope my writer's block goes soon anyway, a million sorrys from my heart!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Cautiously Ivy and Harley tip-toed in, she was met with a very unpleasant surprise. Joker had his gun pointed at Harley, "I, just came to finish the job!" Joker said as he pulled the trigger...

* * *

Batman lunged in through the window and threw a batarang at the bullet which stopped it, Batman charged at Joker and kicked him in his privates. Joker screamed in agony as one of Ivy's crazy plants wrapped around him and squeezed the life out of him.

* * *

Joker got free from the plant with his trust knife, but then got knocked out by Batman. The Cops arrived and arrested Joker, they took him to Arkham Asylum, where he's in a straight jacket in a white room, probably laughing at a lame joke he told himself! He's surrounded by guards.

* * *

Batman was watching Harley, from a distance, he knew it was stupid to have a crush on a villan, but he could live with it!

* * *

 **A/N: this took me a long time to write, but I hope it was worth it! XOXO CC!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it has been ages since I updated this story but this, is my first ever story! I'm gonna have a few uneventful chapters, because too much has been happening!**

* * *

Harley woke up suddenly, she looked around, 'Where was I?' She thought, 'I need to see Mr, J!' she thought. She attempted to get up, but all she could do was lay down on the cold cobblestone path on the outskirts of Gotham. She had to move out from with Ivy, becuase Harley is still a wanted criminal. She was wearing her infamous jester outfit.

* * *

"Quinn!" A stern voice said behind her, surprising her and making her jump out of her thoughts. She looked behind her at the expected sight of the dark knight "What do you want?!" She snapped, they she mentally cussed herself at how mean she sounded.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this is short. But I have a question for you, have you been obsessed with any songs recentely? I have been obsessed with 'Secrets - Pierces'**


End file.
